


A Castle On A Hill

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baratheons are United, Bronn Really Wanted That Castle, Dany Never Left Essos, Except for Jaime & Tyrion, Friends to Lovers, Happy Endings For Most, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married to Theon Greyjoy, Mentions of Mpreg Sort of, Most of the Lannisters are dead, Now It’s Time for Bronn & Pod to have theirs, Renly & Loras are Married, Robb Stark is King in the North, Sansa Moved to High Garden With Margaery, Shireen Will Soon Be Queen, Stannis is King, War is over, Yara Is Her Lover & Queen of The Iron Islands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Bronn still wants a castle.It just so happens that Podrick has one to offer him now.
Relationships: Bronn/Podrick Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. I woke up this morning and started shipping these two for no reason at all.
> 
> I have a problem.

The Long Night was ended and the lions were slain.

Stannis had ordered them all to be executed or sent into exile. 

House Lannister was dead, survived only by two golden brothers who refused to carry the name any longer.

“And When do you sail for Tarth, my Lord?” Tyrion smiled at his brother, who chuckled in response and looked longingly from their table at his bride to be, who was busy giving orders out to some of the Baratheon soldiers.

“She’ll want to stick around here for awhile, I’d imagine.” He replied. “Make sure that Renly and Sansa are safe and sound before we take our leave...What of your travels, little brother? When will they begin?”

“Soon.” Tyrion promised, taking a generous gulp from his glass of Dornish red. “I’ve never been more tired of these seven shit kingdoms. Essos will be a welcome change of scenery.”

Jaime nodded and hummed, setting his own glass down onto the table. “You being my brother, how do you know the dragon queen won’t kill you as soon as you set foot in Meereen?”

Tyrion smiled but he shook his head. “I’ve bargained my way out of difficult situations before, I’m sure I’ll be able to do it again.”

“Of course you will.” Jaime nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “Now,” He began, the cheer in his voice dwindling. “What’s to be done with Casterly Rock, I wonder.”

Tyrion fell silent for a good long while.

“Stannis won’t allow another Lannister to hold claim to it again.” Jaime continued. “Neither he, nor his daughter when she comes of proper age to take his place...The thought of it being given to some other house with some other name and some other banner...”

“Perhaps Stannis would be willing to hear a suggestion as to which house should hold the rock.” Tyrion interrupted. “If not, I’m sure the princess would be more than willing to hear our pleas. She seems like a reasonable girl.”

Jaime looked up at his brother, eyes filled with what looked like doubt mixed with a small amount of betrayal.

“Who did you have in mind?” He inquired.

“A good man,” Tyrion replied simply. “A good man, a loyal man, who deserves a fitting reward for his services.”

....

Podrick found Bronn sulking in his tent just outside the gates of King’s Landing, a rather long and jagged dagger in one hand and a wet stone in the other. He sharpened the weapon violently, as if he meant to kill a man with each stroke of the stone over his blade.

“What do you want, ye little fooker?” He growled at Podrick when he entered the tent without announcing himself.

“Lord Tyrion said I might find you here.” The younger man answered promptly, setting a bottle of wine down onto the table where Bronn was resting his feet.

The former sell sword’s eyes drifted to the drink curiously. “What’s this?” He inquired, his mood seeming to be changing ever so slowly.

“Lord Tyrion thought you might not be in the mood to talk otherwise.” Podrick admitted.

“Well that’s his own doin’, itn’t it?” Bronn muttered, setting the blade and stone aside to grab up the bottle. “Now I’ll ask ye again, Pod, what do ye want? Cause unless you’ve got a castle of yer own hidden away somewhere across the narrow sea, I’m not interested in doin any more killin’ fer anyone other than myself anymore. Understand?”

“But I do have a castle.” Podrick swallowed nervously, making Bronn spit out half of the wine in his mouth.

“Where the fook did you come up with a bloody castle!?” He demanded, quickly rising to his feet.

Podrick could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Lord Tyrion...” 

“That little cunt gave one to you? Is that what yer sayin’ to me?” Bronn demanded.

Podrick nodded. “He and Ser Brienne convinced the King to grant me Casterly Rock.” He explained. “It belongs to House Payne now...I’m a Lord.”

“How’d you like to be a dead lord?” Bronn growled. “That castle should’ve been mine!”

“It will be!” Podrick gulped, cooling Bronn’s temper only as it aroused his curiosity. He raised a brow at Pod, backing up a few steps so as to seem a bit less threatening.

“You’ve got my ear.” He assured the boy. “Just not for long. Start talkin’.”

Podrick sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

“Marry me?” He asked, still more than a bit worried about being smacked or stabbed or missing a hand as soon as the question flew from his lips.

He didn’t expect Bronn to burst out into laughter.

“Marry you!” The older man guffawed at the ridiculous notion. “You listen to me, Pod! Ye can’t just slip into some old cunt’s bed for a night and then decide ye want to jump straight into marriage.”

“You want a castle, don’t you?” Podrick asked hopefully. “I’ve got one. A big one.”

“Aye, and you’ve got a fine sized cock as well.” Bronn agreed. “But that don’t mean I wanna fuck it for the rest of my life.”

Podrick frowned. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take a woman every now and again.” He assured Bronn. 

The older man shook his head as he held the bottle of wine to his lips. “Yer talkin’ our yer ass.” He told the young Lord after setting the drink aside again. “Look at you! Podrick Fooking Payne with yer magic fookin’ cock! You could have any woman you wished fer a wife!”

“I don’t want a woman.” Podrick insisted. “I want you...and you still want a castle.”

“Little fooker,” Bronn rolled his eyes at the lad. “What if I was to say yes? You expectin’ a brood of little Pod’s to keep yer line from dyin?”

“Just one heir will do.” Podrick shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be right away.”

Bronn sat back down in his chair and was quiet for a bit, mulling the idea over in his head.

“Why me?” He asked after awhile. “Tell me that at least. “I don’t understand it. Not at all.”

Again Podrick shrugged. “I’ve never been in love before.” He told Bronn honestly. “But I think this is what it’s supposed to feel like...I think I love you.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Bronn asked him then. “What if ye don’t? You’ll get tired of me one day.”

Podrick shook his head. “Never.” He promised. “I know that much at least.”

Bronn gnawed at his lip in thought for just a moment more.

“I’ll have free reign of the castle?” He asked just to be certain he understood the terms of this arrangement.

“Of course.” Podrick confirmed. “It’ll be ours. Yours and mine. You’ll be a lord too.”

“Hm...Fine then.” Bronn agreed. “I’ll marry you, Pod. I suppose I could’ve ended up with a lot worse.”

It wasn’t exactly a compliment but Podrick smiled happily anyway.

He was absolutely delighted.


	2. Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod returns from a long journey to King’s Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to write more XD

“My Lord?” One of the castle guards called from outside their master’s private chambers. 

“Busy.” Bronn grunted out angrily, his eyes shut still though his nice quiet bath was interrupted. “Run along now.”

“My Lord, Lord Payne has returned from the Capitol.” The guard tried again through the door.

That got Bronn’s attention.

He opened his eyes and sat up straight in the tub. “Send him in then.” He ordered the guard, whose footsteps could immediately be heard hurrying away from Bronn’s chamber door.

Podrick entered the room not too quietly just as his husband was tying a thin bathrobe around himself, his hair still wet and his skin smelling of scented oils.

“Ah, his Lordship returns.” He grinned when he heard Podrick come in. “And quite a bit earlier than expected. I thought you’d be gone another few days at least.”

Podrick shook his head, beginning to remove his armor as he stood near their bed, his eyes fixed hungrily on Bronn.

“The King didn’t need me for long.” He explained, hanging his breastplate up on its stand near the door and placing all of his other metal garments in their proper place near it. “Have you been enjoying the castle?”

“As a matter of fact,” Bronn grinned happily, turning to face Podrick once he’d dried his hair off a bit. “I have. It’s a lovely place and the servants are quick with followin’ orders. Fine cooks as well. You should have been here for supper. Roasted quail with carrots and greens, white bread, custard tarts...Almost makes a man feel like a king himself.”

“You’re happy then?” Podrick asked hopefully, beginning then to remove his tunic and unbutton his trousers. 

“The happiest I’ve ever been.” Bronn confirmed, following Podrick’s eyes to the massive feather bed at the back of the room. “Though you look a bit frustrated, your lordship. Aren’t there still whores in King’s Landing or did Stannis drive them out?”

“I didn’t have any of them.” Podrick admitted, his innocent grin turning a bit wicked once Bronn approached his side of the bed and began to untie his robe, all the while rolling his eyes and snorting in amusement at Podrick.

“I thought we had an agreement about women.” He reminded his husband. “You’re free to have as many as you please.”

“I didn’t want any of them.” Podrick insisted, watching as his husband revealed himself entirely to him. His eyes widened with excitement and he pushed his trousers down the rest of the way, stepping out of them easily and walking over to join Bronn. 

“Savin’ that magic cock all fer me?” Bronn raised a brow, a sly smile spreading across his face as he climbed onto the mattress, spreading himself out for Podrick, who eagerly followed him into bed. “That’s generous of ya, Pod, and I appreciate that, but...”

Podrick kissed him hard and had him pinned to the sheets on his back before he could say anything more.

They made love long into the night, nearly until the sun began to rise once more, and by the time they’d finished, both men were heaving, sweating piles of flesh with nothing left to give.

“Pod,” Bronn breathed heavily as his husband lay atop him still, just as exhausted and out of breath as he was.

“Wha?” The young lord muttered, moving his head just slightly to press a tender kiss to Bronn’s temple.

“I’m too old to be carryin’ on this long into the night every time you come home from some lordly adventure.” Bronn admitted, though he accepted the next kiss that Podrick pressed to his mouth. “Yer gonna have to make proper use of any brothels ye find along the road next time.”

Podrick shook his head, finally rolling off of his husband and onto his back on the bed. “Liar.” He smiled softly, his eyes closing slowly as the pure exhaustion began to take over. “You seem able to keep up just fine. Who was it begging for a third time?” 

“You, cunt.” Bronn chuckled, nearly asleep as well. “I only asked for a second.”

“Still, you don’t seem to be losing any of your stamina just yet.” Podrick assured his husband, rolling onto his side then so he could pull Bronn close and hold him. “I don’t want whores anymore.” He whispered into his ear then. “You’ve ruined them for me.”

“Flatterer,” Bronn chuckled softly, relaxing into Podrick’s embrace. “I did miss ya, Pod. You and yer magic cock.”


End file.
